1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photopolymerizable liquid crystal mixture and a manufacturing method of a photopolymerizable liquid crystal, and more particularly, to a photopolymerizable liquid crystal mixture and a manufacturing method of a photopolymerizable liquid crystal where a photopolymerization and an alignment of the photopolymerizable liquid crystal are completed without providing a driving voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional manufacturing process of LCD devices, an alignment layer is formed by performing a rubbing process on a polyimide (PI) layer. In the rubbing process, specific directions for aligning liquid crystal are defined on a surface of the PI layer by contacting and rubbing with a roller. However, because the roller has to directly contact a surface of the substrate, a uniformity of the rubbing process may be influenced by a contour of the surface and the performance of the rubbing process may be affected too. For solving problems of the conventional aligning method and lowering manufacturing cost, methods of aligning liquid crystal without a PI layer have been studied recently.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic diagrams illustrating a manufacturing method of photopolymerizable liquid crystal according to a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a photopolymerizable liquid crystal mixture 10 is disposed between two transparent substrates 18. The photopolymerizable liquid crystal mixture 10 includes a photoinitiator 12, a photopolymerizable monomer 14 and a liquid crystal material 16. As shown in FIG. 2, under an irradiation of a light source L, photopolymerization of the photoinitiator 12 and the photopolymerizable monomer 14 is induced. Simultaneously, a driving voltage V is provided between the transparent substrates 18 for aligning the liquid crystal material 16 along a direction. However, the conditions of the driving voltage may be different for different panels with different sizes. It is relatively difficult to optimize the conditions of the driving voltage, and lots of manpower may be required for studying it.